Trolls at the door
by Chocolate Sauce friend of CCP
Summary: Somehow Opal has gotten an army of trolls. and when she makes it known she brings an unexpected ally. How is she controlling the trolls? Will Holly be able to save the day? or will she fail and Haven falls? read to find out! rated T just in case.


**Cs: howdy!**

**CCP: oh gods!**

**Cs: my first story idea!**

**CCP: and it's an Arty fic.**

**Cs: I got this idea talking with… *trails off and blushes***

**CCP: disclaimer time!**

**Cs: *takes deep breath* I do not own Arty and co! But I own this idea!**

**CCP: *takes a look* WHAT THE?!**

**Cs: DON'T KILL MEEEE!!!!! *Hides in cupboard***

**LEP HQ Haven city underground. With Holly**

Holly stood there, Stock-still. Staring at what was on the screen before her. Seeing past the trolls trying to smash down the doors, past the scuffles breaking out amongst the trolls, past the jubilant looking Opal on her enlarged hoverchair, into eyes that were a mirror of hers. She thought he had changed. She thought he could be someone special, thought he could be the one. Her eyes started to go misty with tears. She shook her head violently to rid herself of those thoughts. NO! She would not think of him like that anymore. On screen he wraps his arms around Opals waist and kisses her cheek affectionately. She clenched her fist, she had always imagined Artemis doing that to her. Her hand moved to her neutrino, its presence comforted her. She started glaring at _the happy couple _she was concentrating so hard on the screen to notice Trouble coming up to her.

"Holly?" he started hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Without looking Holly replied. "No." She lowered her head and stared at her boots.

"Holly." Trouble began hesitantly again. "It's okay." He continued putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know that you loved him but we need you at your best. So will you be okay?"

Holly looked up again. This time her eyes showed a collage of emotions, one of the main ones being anger and another being pain. "That mud-whelp won't know what hit him when I get my hands on him. Neither will Opal." Holly muttered.

A voice came from the screens, a familiar voice. "Give up commander Kelp and me and my fiancé will let you and your officers live." It demanded.

Holly, upon hearing the voice of her old friend, started shouting at the screen. "YOU BETTER RUN FOWL! BECAUSE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL REGRET DOING THIS TO US! ALL THOSE WEEKS I HAD SPENT WORRYING ABOUT WHERE YOU HAD VANISHED OFF TO! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOUR FAMILY HAS BEEN?" then what he had said sunk in. " FIANCE! WHY WOULD YOU MARRY THAT EVIL LITTLE GOOD FOR NOTHING PIXIE? SHE PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOU BUT I DO! BECAUSE ARTEMIS I LOVE YOU!" she suddenly realised what she was saying and started blushing. A flash of something shot across Artemis' face before it went back to how it was before, cold and calculating.

"Aw look Arty." Opal cooed. "The LEP major loves you. What do you have to say to her about that?"

Holly was secretly hoping that he'd say something like 'I love you to Holly' and then push Opal into the throng of trolls below. Or that he'd stop Opal and get the trolls to go back to where they had from.

Instead Artemis just said, just slightly forced, "I don't love you Holly."

Holly just stood there. Feeling like her world was falling apart, everyone she had ever loved was leaving her. First her parents' die, then Root, who was like a father to her and she had loved as a father, was killed by Opal in that explosion. And now Artemis, the mud boy who had at first kidnapped her, accidentally cut of her finger then re-attached it, The mud-boy who had saved her life on Hybras, and had swapped eyes with, Then when they had gone back in time with and kissed in the gorilla cage, was leaving her for Opal.

While Holly had been remembering all the times she had shared with Artemis, a thrashing troll had destroyed the camera that had been showing what was happening outside leaving Holly staring at a blank screen.

Trouble gently started guiding Holly to his office, past gaping officers. When they had gotten into his office, Trouble sat Holly down on the only chair in the room, which happened to be the commander's chair, and crouched down so he could look into her eyes.

"Holly" He began. "Will you be okay? Because I can't have one of my officers in love with a criminal."

"I don't know sir." Holly began, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "It's just that I thought he had changed but now he's worse then he was before." Holly finished, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Holly just remember that there are others left that still care about you." Trouble said, using his thumbs to wipe away Holly's tears. "Like me." He said, leaning in and gently placing his lips to hers.

Holly, shocked by what was happening and not sure how to react, kissed back. Wrapping her arms around Trouble's neck.

**LEP HQ Haven city underground. With Foaly**

Foaly, sitting in his specially designed chair, was thinking about Holly. He was worried about her. She hadn't exactly pleased when she saw Fowl on the screen. And when He had kissed Opal and asked them to surrender had gotten to her. He brought up Fowl's face from moments ago and stared intently at it.

"What happened to you Fowl?" He murmured to himself. "What happened?" Foaly was staring so intently that he noticed something that Holly hadn't. Foaly smiled to himself as he got up and started to trot towards the commander's office. He was positive that what he had found would help Holly. It might even give them a way out of this mess.

However Foaly wasn't prepared for what he saw as he walked into the commanders office.

"D'arvit" He exclaimed as he saw Holly and Trouble making out, with Holly in the process of taking off Trouble's jumpsuit.

When they heard Foaly's voice, they instantly jumped apart, both blushing.

"What do you want Foaly?" Trouble said. Trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Foaly straightened up and said "I have found something that might help." Failing to keep the pride and laughter out of his voice.

"What is it?" Trouble asked.

Foaly walked up to the screen and brought up what they had seen just moments before and zoomed in on a specific section.

"Do you see?" Foaly asked.

"See what?" Holly started. "I don't see any…" she trailed off as she saw what Foaly was talking about. A grin formed on her face. "Finally some good news."

"How does this help exactly?" Trouble asked. Sounding a bit frustrated.

"I have a plan." Foaly stated. "But it might sound a bit extreme"

"What is it?" Trouble asked.

"Well…" Foaly started.

**Cs: DON'T KILL ME!!!! *Still hiding***

**CCP: *confused***

**Cs: Okay any guesses on what they saw? Will I get any reviews?**

**CCP: Don't flame just because of pairings. Because they might not be the pairings in the end.**

**Cs: Ideas are welcome!**

**CCP: next chapter will be some back-story.**

**Cs: I will go between now and back to when this all started.**

**CCP: He will update but until then. REVIEW! or FLAME WE AREN'T PICKY!!!!**

**Title suggestions welcome because I am not sure on current title.**


End file.
